Don't worry
by U-Ana
Summary: Nem todos têm um final feliz. NejiTen. Para Hyuuga Ale s2


Riu.

Sem humor, sem espontaneidade.

Via-se numa situação patética.

Mitsashi Tenten, a famosa Mestra das Armas, prestes a cometer suicídio por um homem.

"_Por que você insiste em dizer que ainda existe vida sem você?_"

Sabia que, como ela mesma pensava, qualquer pessoa em sã consciência acharia a cena, no mínimo, ridícula. Mas somente ela sabia, somente ela sentia.

Olhando o pôr-do-sol no horizonte, sentada na sacada de sua casa, secou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Saudosa, lembrou-se dos suspiros, dos toques, dos carinhos, dos gemidos; da noite em que fora o único alvo das atenções e carícias de Neji.

O sonho acabara cedo demais.

"_Eu não quero lembrar que eu fui pra você uma simples distração pra você esquecer_."

Cerrou os olhos. Lembrar também doía.

Achou que com o tempo conseguiria conquista-lo, fazê-lo apaixonar-se por si.

Pensou que depois daquela noite, tudo seria diferente.

_Triste engano_, pensou.

"_Eu não quero lembrar que eu vou acordar sabendo que meus olhos não vão te encontrar_."

Acordara feliz no dia seguinte, pensando que ele a estaria esperando.

Se enganou, mas não deixou que isso a abalasse.

Afinal, pensou, se encontrariam no campo de treinos, conversariam e tudo estaria resolvido.

Decepção.

Neji agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Dor. Angústia. Sofrimento. Agonia.

A vida de Tenten se resumia em um grande vazio.

Pensava que não poderia ser pior, mas enganou-se novamente.

Flashback on

Caminhava lentamente em direção à casa de Sakura. A Haruno não poderia estar mais feliz. Desde a volta do Uchiha à Konoha, a mesma sorria abertamente perante qualquer situação.

Para compensar, sua vida estava um lixo. Irônico.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco em busca de calor. Aquele inverno seria rigoroso na vila. Parou e começou a observar uma vitrine sem muito interesse. Suspirou; tudo estava tão... chato...

Voltando a andar, direcionou seu olhar para o interior de um café que inaugurara havia pouco tempo. Estava lotado. Pôde distinguir alguns conhecidos no meio da multidão.

Para sua surpresa, lá estava Neji, se amassando sem pudor com uma cachorra qualquer.

A dor invadiu-a sem dó, sem piedade. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária molhar seu rosto.

Flashback off

E agora lá estava ela. Nem o lindo poente que presenciava era bonito a seus olhos.

Treinamentos não tinham mais objetivos. Missões não lhe instigavam mais.

Os festivais da Folha não a atraíam. A constante insistência de Ino, Sakura e Hinata não a estimulavam.

A vida acabara para si.

"_Eu não quero lembrar que chegamos ao nosso fim_."

Tomara sua decisão. Parecia estúpido, sabia, mas somente assim acabaria com a sua dor. Suas amigas haviam de entender... ou apenas aceitar.

Adentrando seu quarto, fechou as cortinas e se dirigiu à cômoda onde se encontrava a fotografia do time 9. Fitou os olhos de Neji. Tão lindos, tão misteriosos... Mesmo por fotografia, eles pareciam ler o que ia em sua alma.

_Pareciam_.

Se ao menos Neji soubesse o quanto a machucara...

Encaminhou-se para sua bolsa de armas, ainda com o porta-retrato em mãos. Pegando uma kunai, retirou a fotografia da moldura e rasgou a parte da fotografia que correspondia a Neji.

Lentamente, deitou-se em sua cama e se pôs a observar seu amado.

Agora, seu coração batia rapidamente, como se sentisse que seriam seus últimos instantes de vida. Sem se importar com mais nada, Tenten consumou o ato.

x-x-x

Neji começava a se preocupar.

Tenten não costumava se atrasar para os treinos.

Não admitia, mas não era somente isso que o preocupava. Ultimamente, percebera que a morena andava desgostosa com tudo.

Até mesmo o rendimento nos treinos e nas missões caíra bruscamente.

Pensava saber sobre o que se tratava essa mudança na morena, mas sempre negava a si mesmo.

Em sua ignorância sobre sentimentos, achava que os mesmos não deveriam interferir a vida de um ninja.

Não sabia que estava tremendamente errado. Não sabia que havia uma kunoichi que vivia e lutava pelo seu grande amor.

Ignorava. Ou fingia não saber. Negava até mesmo os próprios sentimentos pela Mitsashi. Tivera suas noitadas, mas eram apenas isso: prazer.

Suspirou resignado. Não queria pensar sobre isso no momento.

Levantou-se da relva onde sentara anteriormente e começou a dirigir-se lentamente à casa da garota. Chegando lá, bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente que Tenten o atendesse.

Provavelmente seria repreendido por atrapalhar o sono da morena em um de seus dias de TPM. Riu com seu pensamento. Somente ele conhecia o estado em que ficavam os nervos dela nesses dias.

Sendo respondido apenas com silêncio, Neji pula até a sacada que dá acesso ao quarto da garota. Sabia que ela ficaria _puta_ pelo seu ato, mas não se importou. A achava extremamente encantadora quando estava nervosa.

Estranhou o silêncio que habitava o interior do aposento, mas apenas violou a porta de vidro e adentro o mesmo.

Vasculhou o quarto da morena com os olhos e a encontrou deitada em seu leito, virada para o lado oposto em que se encontrava.

Com um olhar matreiro, cutucou-a no ombro no intento de acordá-la. Sua pele estava estranhamente gelada.

Vendo que não ela não acordara, circundou a cama e ficou de frente com Tenten.

Sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Estava morta.

Pôde ver uma mancha vermelha na blusa, na altura do estômago, onde a morena desferira o golpe. Morreu lentamente, envenenada pelos ácidos estomacais.

Em uma das mãos da garota estava um fragmento da foto tirada com o restante do time.

Não se importando com as lágrimas que lavavam seu rosto, abaixou-se lentamente até ficar ao nível do rosto da garota e tocou levemente nos lábios da morena com os seus. Sentiu a vontade de viver se esvair com a vida dela.

Afastou-se lentamente. Como fora tolo. De que adiantaria seu maldito orgulho e seu ego agora que ela se fora?

De que adiantaria seus intensos treinamentos? Sua força de vontade? Mas claro... não poderia dizer isso a ela.

Não agora. Deixara a oportunidade passar. Jamais poderia lhe dizer que...

Angustiado, retirou a foto da mão da garota. Fitou sua imagem por alguns instantes e virou a foto.

Sua mão tremeu levemente ao ler as poucas palavras da Mitsashi.

"Não se preocupe. Seja feliz.

Te amo."

x – x – x – x - x

Para Hyuuga Ale, sempre.

entre no MCNH - Movimento Contra NejiHina ;D


End file.
